


Senpai!!!

by Zealionz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable Hinata Shouyou, Angst, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Matchmaker Hinata Shouyou, Matchmaking, Mathchmaker Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zealionz/pseuds/Zealionz
Summary: Before Hinata Shouyou went to Karasuno.He meets his rivals.With a smile he could literally make anyone smile.Let’s see if they can say no to helping out the little crow.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Futakuchi Kenji & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou & Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 348





	1. The Eagles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [decoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647063) by [fuckingouterspacemanship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingouterspacemanship/pseuds/fuckingouterspacemanship). 



> Hello this is my first fic.
> 
> .  
> Thank you for reading this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eagles meets the adorable sunshine in their way to buy food.

“Ushijima San let go get food “ Tendou grabbing his bag and close the gym doors . 

After a long day of practice for the two second years are famished and went to the nearest convenient store to buy food.

Upon exiting the store they hear a cry of pain.

“Ushijima should we follow it” Tendou worried what is happening outside of the store.

Ushijima nods and follows the sound.

As they arrive in the scene they could see a red haired boy painfully clutching his left knee and holding a volleyball with him. 

“What are you doing here kiddo” Tendou interrogate the red haired boy. He could see tears welling up his face.

“I was practicing volleyball because nobody wanted to play with me, then I sprain my leg” the red haired boy answers and sobs more.

Ushijima looks at the boy and ask Tendou to buy ice.

While waiting for Tendou to get ice Ushijima ask the boy his name and his moms number.

“Hey what your name and age” Ushijima ask the small red haired.

My name Hinata Shouyou and I am 14 years old.

“I’m back with ice.” Tendou yells and looks at the young red haired boy.

As Ushijima puts the ice in the sprain leg Hinata says something.

“I’m really sorry to bother you both and thank you for taking care of me .” Hinata whispers loud enough to make them both hear. Showing his sad puppy eyes the two of them cannot feel empathy for the younger male. 

“It’s okay Hinata we understand that you don’t have anyone to play with but you can play with us.” Tendou says.

“Really you would do that.” Hinata says with a smile that no one can say no to.

“Yeah Hinata we would love too.“ Tendou grins and Ushijima ruffles his head.

“Can I get your name and phone numbers” Hinata inquires them and gave his cellphone to them .

“Sure kid my name is Tendou Satori and his name is Ushijima Watakoshi.” Tendou smirks and types his and Ushijima phone numbers.

“Call us when you need any volleyball advice or you need someone to play with." Tendou gives his phone and Ushijima offers to walk with him to his home. 

As they walk to Hinata's home, the trio talk about Vollleyball. They told funny stories about their volleyball experince and how they were inspired to how they even play. 

"I really like the Little Giant he gave me the inspiration to play volleyball because many believe that short people can't play volleyball so I will join Karasuno next year and become the Future Ace of Karasuno" Hinata smiles and raise his hands into the sky.

"So you will be our opponent Hinata-san when the time comes we will determine who is the best" Ushijima thinks and smiles with the fiery determination and complete trust. Karasuno is lucky next year.

He will train and protect this child from any harm. To those nasty perverts and those who will say he can't play volleyball. But for now he will enjoy his walk with him. 

As they went to Hinata's home they all say goodbye.

Goodbye Tendou-Senpai and Toshi Senpai Hinata says as he went to the door.

"Goodbye Shoyo-Chan Tendou grins and Ushijima


	2. The Grand King and The Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand King and the Knight see their secret hiding spot occupied by the Orange haired Crow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is second chapter so enjoy. (⌒▽⌒)  
> Also Second Year Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

It’s been 11 years Hajime Iwaizumi and Toru Oikawa have been long best friends. They met at the age of five and had became fast friends. They had a secret hiding spot where they would hide from their parents and come back if they were be called. It’s been hidden until now.

“Iwa-Chan” Oikawa calls as he finish changing clothes. 

“What is it Shittykawa” Iwaizumi replied annoyed being called that stupid nickname.

”It’s been awhile since we’ve come to that place.” Oikawa went to Iwaizumi ears and whispers.

“Why should we come now.” Iwaizumi Hback to the question. 

“Why not Iwa-Chan I don’t want to go alone without you because we discover it together.” Oikawa states remembering the days of their childhood spent in the beautiful spot with chasing around and hiding from their parents. 

As days goes on he develops feeling for the certain Ace but could not tell him so he keeps it lock with the Key can only be obtain by his Knight or Shining Amor.

“Okay Trashywaka lets go” Iwaizumi yells and grabs his bag and Oikawa hands to go outside.

**_____________**

Hinata finding a place to practice found a perfect place without any occupying it.

Tendou senpai and Ushijima senpai team are practicing for the Interhigh tournament made them busy so they could not practice with Hinata everyday  
It has a tree and lots of grass he could really practice.

He look at the tree and saw this.

A very small carving of a heart and initials of their name.

~~T.O ❤️ H.I ~~ 

After 20 minutes of training the ball got stuck so he climb the tree and his foot got stuck on it.

He yells for help and tries going down but no use he will be stuck in the tree branch.

“Dammit why did I choose this as a training spot” Hinata thought because it’s almost dawn and his mother might be worried of and maybe call the police.

Tears are going through his face and can feel helpless.

Lucky for him Iwaizumi and Oikawa arrives.

“Hey Iwa-Chan can you hear a cry of help” Oikawa says worried that something happen.

“Not sure but let’s check our spot if someone is there” Iwaizumi says and they both run to their secret spot.

Upon entering it they saw the young boy stuck on the tree and they thought how to bring down him.

“Iwa-Chan you will carry me and I will bring the boy down” Oikawa states to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi being strong enough to lift Oikawa nods his head and then carries Oikawa.

Oikawa being up in the air proceeds to get the orange haired boy and the ball his holding. As Oikawa told Iwaizumi to bring them down he did. They began interrogating the kid as he stop crying.

“Hey kid why did you go up the tree” Oikawa ask nicely to the orange haired kid not knowing his a third year in middle school.

"I was just getting my volleyball out of the tree then I got stuck in the tree branches" Hinata sniffles and tries to calm down.

Oikawa feels his heart being torn to pieces for making the kid cry again and Iwaizumi looking at Oikawa ready to punch him. 

Looking at the volleyball Oikawa comes up with a plan and whispers to Iwaizumi the plan.

"Hey do you like volleyball" Iwaizumi ask the kid looking at his reaction on what will he do.

"Yeah I know how to play volleyball i am going to be an Ace someday like the Little Giant" the short kid says looking at Iwaizumi.

"We are volleyball players shrimpy so we will teach you and I will toss for you" Oikawa states with dertimination in his eyes he could see potential in him. 

"Dont call me shrimpy and my name is Hinata Shoyou" Hinata says annoyed being callef a shrimp.

"Okay chibi-chan and my name is Oikawa Toru and this is Iwaizumi Hajime or Iwa-chan" Oikawa introduces them and Iwaizumi slaps him.

"Iwa-chan whats that for" Oikawa ask feeling the pain in the cheeks.

"Nothing and lets play" Iwaizumi says then talks to Hinata.

  
**_____________**

As time goes by the two Seijoh players and Hinata left. They parted ways and they both give thier phone numbers to Hinata.

The cuteness of Hinata will not be forgotten by this two Seijoh players.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like Hinata become a matchmaker or not.????


	3. The Ignorant Builder and The Quiet Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The builder makes the wall strong. To ensure it’s strong the wall is made iron.He plans and understands what he could make it strong. A trespasser comes into their beloved wall.
> 
> Second Year Futakuchi and Aone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the pair is Futakuchi and Aone I really was planning to put Johzenji first but nothing struck in my mind. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments they give me inspiration to continue the story..^o^
> 
> I’m planning Hinata being platonic harem but cuteness will continue and for the matchmaking Hinata will be soon become a matchmaker.

The builder makes the wall strong. To ensure it’s strong the wall is made iron. He plans and understands what he could make it strong to defend the kingdom. 

Being an Ignorant builder is hard but it gives satisfaction at the end.

“FUTAKUCHI I’ll REMOVE YOU FROM THE CLUB” Kamasaki yells as Futakuchi ignore the yell and protest again.

“Moniwa isn’t here Yasushi so I cannot be remove Futakuchi replies back to Kamasaki as the usual bickering.

Being a new first year with your senpais hating you isn’t his problem really. As always Aone sneaks in and separates them as soon as possible. 

“Aone he started it not me so don’t think I started it” Futakuchi says as he was carried by Aone. 

Aone not stopping still carries Futakuchi until to the club room. Then drops him and went to the restroom to change his clothes.

It was the end of practice and Futakuchi and Aone ask the third year if they could use the gym for practice. They agree so they have permission would practice blocking and serves. 

Futakuchi being Aone only friend in Middle School they both can understand each other especially the actions of Aone. Being the only one who can understand Aone made Futakuchi special as the only one who could go through his heart. Aone not understanding this feeling in his heart like somebody is building a wall in his heart and the builder is Futakuchi. 

Refreshing his mind as he put water in his face and then went out ignoring his heart.

As Aone goes outside Futakuchi well rested they start practicing.

**_____________**

Hinata being lost as he wanders to find Karasuno Gym but wanders to the wrong school.

He hears that the old coach of Karasuno came back from retirement so he wants to learn from him while his Senpais are training for the Interhigh. 

Being the only Volleyball player in the club makes his lonely and he knows his senpais are training he wants to be stronger to beat all of them. 

As he opens the gym door to his expectations it’s just two volleyball players 

“Ughh I went to the wrong school” Hinata holding his fists as saying this statement.

The two players stop for a moment to look at the door as they heard a voice but only to see a cute little orange haired dejected for the moment

“Are you lost or something” Futakuchi yells as he went towards him.

Following Futakuchi Aone ran. 

“No I am not.” Hinata shutters as Aone went closer to him. 

Being the short is hard especially when tall people tries to go closer. 

As experience from taekwando he kicks in the gut and rans away. 

“Hey come back kid” Futakuchi yells being the one who got kicked by the guts.

Aone makes the kid stop running by carrying him and went back to the gym for Futakuchi patiently waiting for him. Being the one who got kicked by the gut was painful. 

“Kid why did you kick me into the guts are you Kakashi or something.” Futakuchi questions as he is holding his hips. 

“You are stranger so I will kick your guts mommy told me to not to trust strangers” Hinata replies with an innocent face that if he punish him he is killing a puppy. 

_Fuck what will I ask him it feels to bad to hurt him and it feels like killing a puppy Futakuchi thought looking at his sad puppy face it’s hard and the look of Aone ending him._

“It’s okay kid it’s not intentional so what are you doing here” Futakuchi ask so nicely that it might destroy his reputation of being a bad Kohai. 

“I’m finding Karasuno Gym and Ukai Sensei” Hinata replies sweetly. 

“Kid this is the wrong gym and this is Date Tech gym and we are volleyball players so we know that our coach is not Ukai” Futakuchi replies dumbfounded at the stupidity of this kid. 

“Uhh so can I practice with you, Sorry for hitting you and my name is Hinata Shouyou“ Hinata still sad but happy now that he could play with volleyball players. 

Okay I am Kenji Futakuchi and I forgive you and this is Aone Takanobu we are Date Tech players. 

“Let’s play some volleyball.” Hinata says and gets a volleyball to spike and Aone and Futakuchi gets ready to receive it. 

__

_**_____________** _

_They exchange numbers and texts. Aone has a new friend name Hinata as the days go on the two volleyball players went out and went to eat meat buns witH Hinata as a apology for Futakuchi._


	4. The Party Jackals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party jackals partying in the gym while our resident sunshine trying to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a whole 1st Year Johenzi partying through the local volleyball gym. While Hinata is yelling to them they should practice.

“Guys lets party.” Terushima says to his friends as they we’re walking to escape their training for the Interhight

The First year brought their portable speakers and phones so they could party

Johenzi High the high school that beat Shiratorizawa once in the past. Being their banner saying Simplicity and Fortitude to the old playing style used by the former players.

As for now they are an average in defence but lacking offence in their playing style. 

Being easygoing and energetic makes them unpredictable. 

The first years doesn’t want to practice so they skip and went to a nearby gym so they could party and forget their senpais and the training .

Being one of the weakest team in the prefecture makes many discouragement to the team especially for training.

So Terushima doesn’t want to go to this club but it’s his only choice. He know how to play volleyball and his best friend Bobata is going to this club.

So they party hard until the Orange Haired Sunshine comes to scold them and encourages them to play volleyball.

**_____________**

Hinata is finding a gym to play volleyball. He brought his volleyball to practice his serves because his weak in this   
aspect.

Practicing with his Senpai was cool as Aone and Tendou teach him blocking.

While Futakuchi and Iwaizumi teach him to play like an ace.

Oikawa teach him how to serve.

Being filled with hugs and kisses by Hinata made all this volleyball players feels warm like the sun.

As they were practicing for Interhigh they miss the Beloved Sunshine thinking so many absurd ways.

As for now he found a perfect place to practice unfortunately it was filled by people who are partying.

“Are you playing or partying here.” Hinata ask because this is a gym not a venue for partying.

Being the leader of the first years Terushima and Bobata went to see who said that. To see it’s a short orange haired kid who said that.

“Hey kid you should not be here to scold us and yah we are partying what the problem with that.” Terushima says and sneers to the kid to scare him.

Hinata not scared of him kicks him in the guts and punches the person next to him in the lips.

_“What the Fuck this kid is powerful.” Terushima and Bobata thought as they fell down as the music stop and all of them staring at them._

“You should be practicing if you are going to use this gym.” Hinata shouts and show a volleyball.

“Why would you still play volleyball even you are short.” Bobata ask him questioning why would he still play volleyball as his disadvantage is height.

“ I maybe short but I want to play volleyball like the Little Giant and even I am weak now but I will practice and train more to be like the Little Giant and I want to win.” Hinata says as looking at the one who questions him.

The whole team looks at him and sees a new light in volleyball. Maybe they are the weakest but the hard work and the will of winning that makes them strong.

Even they lose the hard work of theirs is present in the game.

So the first years huddle and thinks it over how they realise that they should not be slacking off and should ask their senpai for advice. Then ask the boy for their ball and to play with them.

“My name is Terushima and this is Bobota and Thank you for knocking some sense to us in Volleyball. Can we borrow your ball.” Terushima says as he awkwardly remembers his gut being kicked by this guy.

“My name is Hinata Shouyou and sorry. here’s my number.” Hinata says as he gives a strip of paper with his number on it.

“Let’s play now” Hinata yells excited to see many players running in the gym to play volleyball.

**_____________**

_As the day ends Hinata and the Johenzi players left the gym with new friendships and revelations. As they went out they all bought ice cream and hang out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be Kuro, Bokuto and Daishou in the feel sorry for Bokuto for being the third wheel in this relationship.


	5. The Cunning  Snake, The Annoying Cat  and The Third Wheel Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cat and Snake are brickering as usual after the Interhigh. While the Owl being the third wheel wishes to make them stop. 
> 
> As the radriant sunshine gots lost in the gym will he help resolve the tension of this three men and find his way back to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel sorry for Bokuto for he needs to be the third wheel and take responsibility for them.
> 
> Sorry I update late but this chapter is a bit long.
> 
> And not so many Hinata but I will redeem it tomorrow.

Being rivals in middle school made this three second years matches intresting. 

As Daishou and Kuro takes it seriously but Bokuto dosen't.

Being the third wheel in this rivalry Bokuto feels the love tension. Being a rival and friend to these two Bokuto ensures that there fights doesn't go overboard.

As they progress to high school Daishou gets a girlfriend thats were Kuro realize his feelings for the Snake. He realize by his best friend Bokuto and Kenma.

He told Kenma and Bokuto the weird gushy feeling and the breaking inside of his heart. 

The weird thing is that it all directed by the cunning snake and to his girlfriend.

Bokuto and Kenma says it's love but it doesn't feel like love then what is it Jelousy?? Kuro ask himself frustrated to this feeling inside of his heart. 

As he looks at the picture when they were in middle school. Smiling remembering how middle school was like.

The good old days were him Daishou and Bokuto are practicing volleyball anywhere and compete in everything. The trio cannot be replace even though they are rivals but now it's different. 

Everything change in third year middle school Daishou getting a girlfriend and getting amnesia. Kuro having secret feeling for Daishou and Bokuto being the person to seperate them when it went overboard and the matchmaker.

As for now they need to win to go to the nationals.

The one of their goals that they share as rivals.

**_____________**

Watching the matches of The Snake and The Cats was awesome as Hinata watches with his brother. His brother that lives in Nagoano .

Kōrai Hoshiumi as they meet at his grandfather and grandmother home. Visiting them once a month they grew close and became brothers related but not blood. As Hoshiumi has his older brother always bullying him he at least have Hinata who believes at him and the cuddles he receives from Shouyou is worth dying for.

As Hinata excuse himself to the restroom he walks and tries to locate one.

As he founds one he accidentally lefts his cellphone to his brother.

"Ahhh I got lost" Hinata says as he went outside the bathroom to find out he forgets his way to his seat.

"I'm going to be killed by his brother for getting lost and not bringing my phone ." Hinata pales as he thought of his brother as he walks straight trying to find his seat against the crowds of people. 

As he walks he hears commotion in the conner. 

"Haha we win we are going to nationals sorry cat but you're eaten by the snake." Daishou says as he and his team wins the game earning themselves a spot for nationals.

"We will win next time you will see snake." Kuro says punching Daishou at the stomach.

"Wanna fight kitty so let's fight." Daishou giving a blow to Kuro. 

"HEY HEY HEY STOP FIGHTING." Bokuto yells at these two.

"SHUT UP BOKUTO." They both yells in union as they are fist fighting and Bokuto tries to separate them both.

"It's no use I just wish they could just stop fighing for once." Bokuto thought as he sees them still fighting.

Luckily for Bokuto the Sunshine I'd coming this direction. 

They continue to fight until Hinata wents there to ask for directions.

"Excuse me sirs but do you know where is the court that Nekoama and Nohebi played. I got lost and my brother might be finding me now " Hinata says sweetly as he went to the trio for help. Equip with sad puppy eyes nothing cant ignore it.

"Uhhh" was heard as the trio looks at the cute orange haired kid that needs helps locating for the gym. 

"HEY HEY I WILL HELP YOU FIND YOUR BROTHER." Bokuto yells as he saw him and looks at Kuro and Daishou looking at them if they would help. 

"Yes we will help too." Daishou and Kuro says at the same time

As they walk together Kuro and Daishou stays quiet while Bokuto talks to the orange haired kid. Remembering their promise at third year middle school Kuro feels dejected as he looks at Daishou and Bokuto at they are finding the brother of this Chibi.

**_____________**

_  
Flashback  
3 Years Ago _

_“HEY! HEY! HEY! LETS BECOME RIVALS AND FIGHT IN THE NATIONALS WHEN WE GO TO HIGH SCHOOL” Bokuto yells as he points at his best friend Kuro and Daishou in the court._

_“Sure but let’s make a promise that nothing can separate us.” Daishou smiles at the two as they practice in the court._

_“Nothing can separate us as even though we are different schools.” Kuro says sneering at them thinking that would be possible._

_Being rival for 2 years is fun as they meet in a practice match. Kuro only has one friend that is only Kenma but he has now two friends and rivals in volleyball. They are like brothers in a way._

_As they watch and play volleyball, do weird challenges, sleeping at others home this trio are irreplaceable. Even their mom can’t make them say goodbye to each other._

_As they continue to play volleyball Kuro blocks Daishou spike as it landed to Daishou. He fell at the ground hitting his head._

_“Daishou are you okay.” Kuro says feeling regret for blocking his spike and then looks at Daishou bleeding feeling tears threatening to fall down._

_“Mom Daishou is bleeding.” Kuro yells then the moms looks terrified and calls the ambulance._

_Bokuto looking at Kuro seeing his best friend crying tries to stop crying as he rests assures that Daishou will be fine and it’s not his fault that he made Daishou bleed._

_As the ambulance came Daishou carried by his mother in the vehicle._

_Kuro feeling guilty for making Daishou bleed didn’t sleep for the night. Made his mother worried for him and hopes for the better._

__

_**_____________** _

_“Mom will Daishou be okay.” Kuro ask his mother worried as they went to the hospital. Being with his mom to look at Daishou as the doctors allows visitors come._

_“Tetsurou Daishou would be okay and let’s see if Bokuto would be there.” Kuro’s mom says and hugs her son to give him comfort._

_Looking at the hospital Kuro feels happy when his other best friend Bokuto came._

_“HEY! HEY! HEY! KURO! don’t be worried it’s okay Daishou is okay the doctors says.” Bokuto yells as he saw his friends face worried._

_“Yeah it’s okay and Daishou is already awake so let’s see him.” Daishou’s mom says seeing the look at the kids as they can’t wait to see Suguru._

_As they enter the room they see Suguru awake and sitting in the mattress they were happy._

_“HEY HEY HEY DAISHOU.” Bokuto yells making Suguru look at him in confusion._

_“Who are you noisy kid.” Daishou says annoyed at his yelling and looks at him._

_I am Bokuto you’re best friend and rival don’t you remember me Bokuto says looking at Daishou at confusion._

_“And you who are you.” Daishou ask pointing to Kuro as the boy is staring at him._

_“I am Kuro.” Kuro says then leaves the the room crying as his best friend can’t remember him._

_Bokuto looks at the door then goes to Kuro to comfort him._

_“They are rude.” Suguru thought as his mom and dad went to ask him what’s going on._

_“These two are rude at me and says they are my friends. I don’t believe them and ask who they are and the two left.” Daishou clearly not knowing why they left and his parents looking at him disbelief in their eyes._

_They left to go to the Doctor what is happening to him to not remember his friends._

__

_**_____________** _

_As the Bokuto family, Kuro family and the parents of Daishou went to the doctor what the problem with Suguru._

_“He has amnesia and can’t remember his friends and there parents.” The doctor says as he diagnose Suguru with this._

_“It’s lucky that his head injury is not that fatal because there’s a chance he can regain his memory.” The doctor says as he looks at them._

_“There is no chance it just a miracle if it does.” Kuro says looking at the doctor. Feeling no hope at all as Daishou can’t even remember him._

_Kuro still feeling hopeless as the doctors explains left feeling it’s impossible._

_“It’s time to let go of Daishou” Kuro thought leaving everything behind and starts his facade._

_As he remembers the promise as they would not break.That broke because of him._

_Flashback End_

__

**_____________**

As they search for the Chibi Chan brother Kuro smiles bickering with Bokuto, Chibi and Daishou. As it reminds him how they were hanging out before.

As they saw the gym they saw a white haired man glaring at Chibi-Chan.

“Shouyou where were you!.” The white haired man yells at Chibi as he looks at him disappointed.

“Hoshiumi Nii -Chan I went to the bathroom and I forgot my way back.” Chibi-Chan tells as shrugging his shoulders and use his puppy eyes.

“No you don’t use that eyes and you forget your phone bit it’s okay I forgive you.” Hoshiumi says and ruffles Hinata head.

“Can I have your numbers.” Hinata says and the trio gave their numbers. 

“HEY HEY CHIBI CHAN LETS DO IT” Bokuto yells and Hinata high five Bokuto.

“Yeah let’s do it” Chibi Chan whispers.

**_____________**

__  
“What I am forgetting.” Suguru thinking what he forgets what is important in him.It’s like he forget somebody important in his life more than his girlfriend.

_As he kisses his girlfriend feeling nothing in the kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matchmakers Hinata, Bokuto and Hoshiumi coming up.


	6. The MacthMakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata makes a group chat for people who are tired of being a third wheel Bokuto, Hoshiumi and Takeharu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is really going to rant everything about love with Bokuto and Hoshiumi. Sorry it will be short but could be more of a chatfic in this chapter.

Shouyou is alone in his home. Natsu and his mom going to their relatives. Nothing to do he looks at his contacts and conduct a plan.

Being the third wheel in most of the Miyagi volleyball players makes him feel uncomfortable especially if they can’t sort their feelings out.

So Hinata makes a group chat for those who are feeling the same way as him.

“The love tension is always in the air.” Hinata thought as he remembers all the people he meets are having it.

**_____________**

**_Hinata Shouyou added Bokuto Koutarou, Kōrai Hoshiumi and Takeharu Futamata to this chat._**

 **  
**

****

**_Hinata Shouyou names the chat “The Third Wheels”_**

  


 **Bokuto Koutarou:** HEY HEY HEY MY THIRD WHEELS!!!! 

**Hinata Shouyou:** Hey hey hey?? 

**Takeharu Futamata:** Yeah lets get the party started. ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

****

**Bokuto Koutarou change their name to 0w0boii**

 ****

**Takeharu Futamata change their name to Partiii**

****

**Hinata Shouyou change their name to SunshineCrow10**

****

**Hinata Shouyou change Kōrai Hoshiumi to SmallGIANT**

  
 **SunshineCrow10:** Does any feel the love tension around the air???

 **0w0boii:** HEY HEY! YES ALWAYS I FEEL IT EVERYTIME WITH DAISHOU AND KURO!!

 **Partii:** Terushima and Bobata _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

**SmallGIANT:** KYOOMI SAKUSA AND MIYA ATSUMU (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`) 

**SunshineCrow10:** You think yours is worse but mine is worse.  
1\. Tendou and Ushijima  
2\. Oikawa and Iwaizumi  
3\. Futakuchi And Aone 

**0w0boii:** HEY HEY AND I THOUGHT I WAS THE UNLUCKY ONE (-_-;)!!! 

**Partii:** ME TOO (￣^￣) 

**SmallGIANT :** And I thought Otōto I had it worse!! 

**SunshineCrow10:** So who would be the first??

**Partii:** I think it should be the most obvious one... 

**SmallGIANT:** Yeah let’s do first Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

**0w0boii:** Who are they???

 **SunshineCrow10:** They are Aobajohsai players and they are childhood friends and deserves to become a couple. Oikawa is a setter and Iwazumi is a wing spiker.

**Partii:** So let’s start planning how could they realize they are in love.?. 

**SmallGIANT:** We should make them confess their love with Shouyou and make them go to a date so they could realize their love. 

**SunshineCrow10:** YEAH BUT WHAT HAPPENS IF IT DID NOT HAPPEN??? 

**Partii:** Then they are dense idiots and we could invite them to a training camp. We could invite the teams like Shiratorizawa, Aobajohsai, Inarizaki, Itachiyama and others. 

**SunshineCrow10:** YEAH AND INVITE ME PLSSS and we should focus in IWAOI 

**0w0boii:** IWAOI??.??(´･_･`) 

**SunshineCrow10:** It’s a ship name Bokuto for them so let’s just start with that. 

**Partii:** Yeah let’s start with that. 

**SmallGIANT:** GO TO SLEEP!!!! 

****

**SmallGIANT is offline**

 ****

**Partii is offline**

****

**SunshineCrow10 is offline**

****

**0w0Boii is offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IWAOI FOR NEXT CHAPTER ....(*≧∀≦*)★彡


	7. The King needs a Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwa part one. There would be angst and mentions of suicide.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Depression  
> Suicide  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating a while and thank you for 100 kudos. This is part one of IwaOi. Tommorow I will update part two. It will be fluff and more with MATCHMAKER squad talking sense to Iwaizumi.

_We will never leave each other Touru Promise.._

_Promise Hajime.  
Looking at the tree of their secret hiding spot.  
As the sun fades away in their eyes _

  


**_____________**

“Iwa Chan why do you make me feel this?” Oikawa thinks as he grabs his cellphone looking at the message. As Iwaizumi walks him home and leaves. Tomorrow is a Saturday so more time to sleep

Looking at the message he was shocked at the person who text him and the text itself.

 **Chibi-Chan:** Touru do you like Hajime.

He texts No and waits for the response of Chibi Chan.

 **GRAND KING:** No why do you think I like Iwa Chan ( ´ ▽ ` ).

Chibi-Chan: You are lying and who wrote T O ❤️ I H in the tree we met and I know Iwaizumi will never put it.

Oikawa blushes as he reads the text and Yes he did put it.He texts where and their was no proof it’s him.

 **GRAND KING:** WHERE AND THIERS NO PROOF I DID IT.

 **Chibi-Chan:** ~TREEOIKAWA.jpg

Oikawa didn’t see this coming is Chibi Chan stalking him. “HOW WHERE AND WHY.” Oikawa thinks did he gave his location to Chibi Chan. 

He admit he put it in the tree but will Hajime give the feelings back. He’s been waiting a long time in middle school and it never came back. 

**GRAND KING:** Yeah I admit put it in the tree and Goodnight Chibi-Chan. 

He never plan to have a crush in Hajime so he puts a lock in his heart to remove the feeling.Being alone in the home where his sister and nephew are going to Tokyo.

He goes down in his bed and he crouches to get something under his bed. 

He gets a box and opens it with a golden key. Looking at the box it’s a knife. He remembers this as he did something with his blood.

He remembers and will never forget. The way his kohai comforts him and how he made it all a secret to his best friend Hajime

Hajime getting a girlfriend and not telling him about her leaving him at the gym. Forgetting their own promise.

His Kohai made him stop doing that.

No Tobio made him stop doing that.

The blueberry asking why does he want to feel it. 

The way he should been a role model pains him as he looks at Tobio that day he almost hurt him and the day he almost die. 

Tobio is a great kid with a heart of gold unlike him envies for his talents.

Now Chibi-Chan comes in his life and making him confess his love to Hajime like Tobio did. 

Now Tobio has two boyfriends and Oikawa is happy for him and doing what he can't do.

**Blueberry sents a video.**

"Thank You Oikawa Senpai for helping me with this feelings to Kumini and Kindaichi." Third year Tobio says smiling at the camera with Kumini and Kindaichi sitting next to him.

"What did he deserve a kohai like him and forgiveness from him". Oikawa thought remembering how they become friends in the end.

**_____________**

  
_  
3 years ago_

_"Oikawa I'm going to hang with my girlfriend and I'm not going to drop you in your home." 3rd year Middle School Iwaizumi saying as he walks towards the gym doors._

_"But Iwa-Chan you promise." 3rd Year Oikawa whining they plan to play a new videogame with him after practice._

_"We will tomorrow okay so bye." Iwaizumi yells as closing the doors of the gym with his girlfriend on tow._

_"Iwa-Chan forgot to tell me he had a girlfriend again." Oikawa thought and frowns as he looks at the doors of the gym._

Oikawa thinking how many times how Iwa-Chan left him in the gym for his girlfriend.

_Playing hard with the second years and first year with him. Nobody knows what is feeling now._

__

**_____________**

__

_  
  
_

_As everyone left the gym except Oikawa who told the the coach he will practice more._

_Oikawa opening the gyms showroom to do something._

_Opening his bag getting a knife inside of box._

_"I am worthless for this team." as many times he miss a toss for his teammates._

_"I am useless without Iwa-Chan." without Iwa-Chan he is useless as he always sticks to Hajime._

_I--am--a problem child. Oikawa shuttering and breaking a tear as he remembers how his parents hate him because with his obsession on aliens._

_"I am a Bad Role Model." almost hitting Kageyama in the face only for to Iwaizumi to stop him._

_"I deserve to die." Oikawa lunging the knife to his heart only to stop by his Kohai getting the knife._

_"You are not worthless, useless, a problem child, a Bad Senpai nor deserve to die Oikawa Senpai Kageyama says crying hearing all his senpai words and gets the knife to throw it outside._

_"Kageyama." Oikawa says shock that his Kohai is here in the gym and heard all his words._

_"Call me Tobio senpai." Kageyama says then hugs his senpai and cries with him._

_Tooru and Tobio left the gym and keeps this a secret between them. Tooru promises to Tobio never to do that ever again._

_Tobio helping his senpai to his heart and Tooru helping him in volleyball._

_With new revelations they both become best friends and talks about their crushes and volleyball.  
_

**_____________**

Oikawa looking at the knife and the tempting to cut a part of him.

But the thought of Tobio and Hajime worrying him made him stop.

Getting the knife and puts its back to the box locking it with the key.

Opening his phone to see a text from Iwaizumi.

 **Iwa-Chan:** Let's go the secret hiding spot tomorrow I have something to tell you.

What is important that he need to tell me Oikawa ask himself he maybe get a girlfriend or going somewhere. Maybe he will confess his feeling.

 **Shittywaka:** Sure what time Iwa-Chan 

**Iwa-Chan:** 1:00 pm and Goodnight Tooru 

**Shittywaka:** Goodnight Hajime. 

I CALLED HIM HAJIME Oikawa yells as he says goodnight to Iwa-Chan his crush. 

What will he wear for his date or is it not. Oikawa thinks and messages Tobio to come to his home tomorrow.

**BEST SENPAI:** I NEED HELP ASAP TOMMOROW TOBIO I HAVE A DATE WITH MY CRUSH 

Tomorrow will be a disaster Oikawa lying down in his bed stress for his date tomorrow.


	8. The Knight needs advice and Dating Tatics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi realize his feelings for Oikawa and ask help. Luckily the Matchmakers and Tobio are there for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really going to take long and I was really expecting this to be short and boom it became long this is part two. I promise part three will be the date.

**_“The Third Wheelers”_ **

****

**SunshineCrow10 add Iwaizumi Hajime to The Third Wheelers.**

**SunshineCrow10 changes Iwaizumi Hajime name to KnightAce**

**SunshineCrow10:** SO Iwaizumi senpai you need to tell us everything you like about Oikawa. 

**KnightAce:** Will it help me?

 **Partii:** Yeah it will help us a lot for us and you can realize if it’s friendship or romantic feelings ＼(^o^)／ 

**KnightAce:**  
1\. I like how he says Iwa-Chan  
2\. I like how he like those alien movies   
3\. I really like how he smiles as he wins a volleyball game and all his flaws.

 **SmallGIANT:** Yes you like him and confess it to hi, 

**0w0boii:** HEY! HEY! HEY! YEAH AND DATE HIM!! ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪

 **KnightAce:** You sure? Maybe Oikawa like a girl or something 

**SunshineCrow10** So let’s ask someone who is not you that knows Oikawa more. 

**Partii:** Do you know anyone who knows Oikawa more than you?.|(￣3￣)|

 **KnightAce:** Yeah I do wait for a little while??

 **SmallGIANT:** OKAY I GIVE YOU THREE MINUTES.. 

**______________**

**KnightAce add Kageyama Tobio the Third Wheelers**

**Kageyama Tobio change his name to MilkBoii.**

**MilkBoii:** Iwaizumi senpai why did you add me here?? 

**Partii:** We need your friendship with Oikawa San to ask many questions that maybe he like Iwazumi. 0w0

 **SunshineCrow10:** Tell us Everything.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**MilkBoii:** No I cannot tell you everything because Oikawa Senpai might kill me and I value my life.

 **MilkBoii:** But I can help you a little bit. 

**Partii:** Is Oikawa straight or not.

 **MilkBoii:** No he is not straight but bisexual.

 **KnightAce:** I stand corrected with his sexuality and I was supposed to be his best friend... 

**SunshineCrow10:** It’s okay and I have a question?(*⁰▿⁰*)

 **SunshineCrow10:** Who is his crush.( ^ω^ ) 

**MilkBoii:** Uhh.. Iwaizumi senpai it’s to obvious already.

 **SmallGIANT:** HA HA HA THE DENSE ONE IS IWAIZUMI..

 **0w0Boii:** FINALLY!! YOU!! UNDERSTAND!! THE CAPS LOCK HOSHIUMI!! 

**KnightAce:** I get it I’m not a good friend but Tobio should I confess and date him?

 **MilkBoii:** YES!! He’s been waiting for a LONG TIME and you should really do that Iwazumi Senpai!!

 **0w0Boii:** HEY HEY YES CONFESS YOUR UNDYING LOVE!! ('ω'*).

 **Partii:** YES confess and DATE HIM (^ω^ )

 **KnightAce:** Yes I will ask him now...

**______________**

“I am ready! I am ready to ask Oikawa!” Iwaizumi thinks feeling confident to ask Oikawa and meet for a date.

~~_Hey Oikawa I want to meet in the cafe tommorow_~~

It’s to simple for Oikawa to meet in a cafe to something important.

~~_We should talk in school I have something to say._~~

No. There maybe someone who might sneak up to them or a girl to ask Oikawa out.

~~_Hey Oikawa go to my house and let’s talk about something._~~

No... My mom might hear the conversation and will ask why did she not know the plan. 

“The secret Hiding place it would be good spot to have a picnic.” Iwaizumi thought as the previous text are not he planned and it would be romantic.

Iwaizumi types and sends it to Oikawa.

 **Iwa-Chan:** Let's go the secret hiding spot tomorrow I have something to tell you.

 **Shittywaka:** Sure what time Iwa-Chan 

“Hmm 1:00 pm will be a good time and I have no more chores.” Iwaizumi mummers and texts the time excited for tommrow.

 **Iwa-Chan:** 1:00 pm and Goodnight Tooru.

“Oops I accidentally did that what will OIKAWA think.” Iwaizumi panics calling him in his first name.

 **Shittywaka:** Goodnight Hajime. 

“Oikawa really call me by my first name OIKAWA CALL ME HAJIME.” Iwaizumi blushing and gets his phone to text the group.

 **KnightAce:** How to confess and ask your crush to be your boyfriend?


	9. The Grand King and Knight Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it take a long time but it’s worth it to read. This is the last chapter for Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The next chapter will be the next couple discussion with the new member Kageyama....

**_____________**

_  
"Hey Hajime let's make a time capsule and put everything that we need to remember."_

_"Yeah let's put a volleyball and a picture of us."_

__

__

_**_____________** _

_  
  
_

“Oikawa stop freaking out.” Kageyama says as he cooks curry for lunch.

Kageyama visiting Oikawa house to get him ready for his “date”.

Being the second one who truly understands Oikawa made it easier to get him ready.

“Uggh what should I wear Tobio the suit or just plain.” Oikawa asks bringing two pair of clothes at the kitchen.

Oikawa not getting his usual beauty sleep made him drowsy.

Nervous for Iwa-Chan what will he tell him Oikawa gets ready for what will happen.

"I think it should be plain just be yourself Oikawa Senpai." Kageyama says smiling and puts the the curry in the plate. 

"Kageyama is certainly right just be myself."Oikawa thinks he will be alright. 

"Okay I will wear it and let's eat."Oikawa smiles and sits down to eat. 

"Itadakimasu" they say as they devour to their food.

**_____________**

“Hinata what should I bring to the date that Oikawa like.” Iwaizumi ask being nervous for his confession and date. He literally ask Hinata the nearest of all the matchmakers to go to his house.

“Let’s make it simple chocolates or flowers.” Hinata says looking at a website at his phone for what should bring in a simple date. 

But I don’t know what to choose between them.” Iwaizumi stress out on the two choices. 

“You could ask the chat and make them vote what will be the best simple gift chocolates or Flowers but I choose Flowers.” Hinata replies sipping to the coffee that Iwaizumi’s Mom made for him.

**_“The Third Wheelers”_** __

__

__

**KnightAce:** So guys what will be a gift if you’re going to a date and confess. CHOCOLATES OR FLOWERS 

**SunshineCrow10:** Flowers bro they are romantic to bring and doesn’t melt.（＾∇＾）

 **SmallGIANT:** I say chocolate at least it can be eaten and they will rot easily.  


**0w0Boii:** HEY! HEY! HEY! CHOCOLATES BRO ✌︎('ω'✌︎ )

 **Partii:** HEY FLOWERS ARE ROMANTIC! THEY HAVE MEANINGS AND WHILE CHOCOLATE THEY ARE JUST TO BE EATEN NOT THAT ROMANTIC!!

 **0w0Boii:** TAKE THAT BACK! ∑(ﾟДﾟ)

 **Partii** NEVER BITCH (☝︎ ՞ਊ ՞)☝︎

 **SmallGIANT:** FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 

**0w0Boii:** CHOCOLATES ARE THE BEST GIFT FOR A DATE AND A CONFESSION ITS TRADITIONAL AND THEY GIVE FLAVORS UNLIKE FLOWERS THEY WITCHER!! 

**Partii:** OIKAWA IS AN ATHLETE FORSAKES AND LIKE ANY ATHLETE HE WOULD DIET SO NO CALORIES OR CHOCOLATE (p.s. it’s wither) ｖ（＾＿＾ｖ）♪

 **0w0Boii:** GRRRDDDDD (｀_´)ゞ

 **SunshineCrow10:** STOP IT NOW STOP !!!

 **0w0Boii:** Okay Hinata

 **Partii:** Okay Hinata 

**SmallGIANT:** Why did you stop the fight Otōto?...??? 

**SunshineCrow10 :** Iwaizumi Senpai has a time to pick up Oikawa San and this is not helping.!! Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ 

**KnightAce:** Stop and let’s make Kageyama decide if it’s CHOCOLATE OR FLOWERS

 **KnightAce:** @MilkBoii come online now. 

**MilkBoii:** I am called.. (￣∀￣) 

**KnightAce:** What would be the best gift flowers or Chocolates.. 

**0w0Boii:** CHOOSE CHOCOLATES KAGEYAMAAAA 

**Partii :** Choose FLOWERS Tobio-kun 

**MilkBoii:** It’s hard to choose! (つД`)ノ 

**KnightAce:** JUST CHOOSE TOBIO!! 

**MilkBoii:** I choose both.... 

**Partii:** WHY CANT YOU JUUST CHOOSE ONE?. 

**KnightAce:** Okay Tobio I consider your choice and I’m going offline thanks for your help?

**KnightAce is offline**

**MilkBoii:** Uhh I will be back so for now bye..

**MilkBoii is offline**

**SunshineCrow10:** I need to help Iwaizumi Senpai to get things for his date so I will tell it’s a success or not bye!! 

**SunshineCrow10 is offline**

**_____________**

“Did it help boost your confidence or not.” Hinata ask they went to a flower shop to get roses. 

“At least you stop the fight before chaos ensure.” Iwaizumi snickers at the way all of the MatchMakers fight to chocolates and Flowers. At least Kageyama was there or it will never end.

“You should change the name of your group chat to Matchmakers because I needed you guys to spill out my feelings.” Iwaizumi states as for the fact that he was dense enough to see that he has feelings for Tooru.

“Yeah and we will make all the couples realize their feelings for each other and I will add Tobio too in this chat.” Hinata grinning like a maniac scaring Iwaizumi a little bit and have sympathy for the next couples. 

“Oh and your date is here go get him tiger.” Hinata whispers and he leaves with Tobio in tow with him.

“IWA CHANNNNNNNNNN.” Oikawa yells as they see each other. Iwaizumi blushes looking at the clothes Oikawa was wearing Oikawa wearing a jacket, a light blue shirt and skinny jeans. 

“Shall we go to our secret hiding spot my king.”. Iwaizumi jokes as he was done staring at Oikawa’s clothes.

“Yes we shall my knight in shining amor.” Oikawa snickers and brings out his hand for Iwaizumi to hold their hands intertwine as they go to their secret hiding spot.

  
**_____________**  


  
“I’m still holding Hajime hands.” Oikawa blushes as they are still walking to the spot. Looking through Hajime he is holding two baskets and he still doesn’t know what’s inside the other basket. 

“Maybe it’s a scholarship for an international school outside Japan.” Oikawa thinks and frownS in the fact that Hajime would be leaving that soon it’s just a possibility.

“Ahh we’re here.” Iwaizumi says disrupting Oikawa thoughts what’s inside the basket.

The big tree, the tire hang on the tree and the beautiful view made it the best spot only him and Iwaizumi knows. 

Opening one of the baskets Iwaizumi brings out the food that he and Hinata made. They eat slowly and made the two chatter about it.

“You know that aliens are real you know Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa says as his usual love for aliens is there. They are done eating and it’s almost sunset. 

“Yes I believe in Aliens but only for you.” Iwazumi says snickers at it. “Tooru can you close your eyes.” Iwaizumi says as the time has come now.Oikawa closes his eyes thinking what would it be the announcement. Iwaizumi gets the baskets and gets the flowers and chocolates. Putting the box of chocolates in the ground and holding the banquet of flowers waiting for the sunset. 

“This is it I’m going to do it.” Iwaizumi thinks and breathes in and out. 

“Open your eyes Oikawa.” Iwazumi says and waits for Oikawa to open his eyes.

Oikawa opens his eyes to see chocolates and flowers speechless he waits for Hajime to say.

“Tooru I like as you more than a friend would you be my boyfriend. Even if I took long to realize ” Hajime says kneeling down as the sun goes down.

“YES! YES! YES!.” Tooru yells then hugs Hajime and they both fell down going to kiss but Hajime gots hit by something.

“OWWWWWCH.” Hajime yells as he feels something got his head and pushes Tooru then fella in the ground.

“What’s the matter Hajime.” Tooru worries as Hajime got hit by the head and the way he yells.

“I got hit by something and I don’t know what is it so I will dig it.” Hajime says and digs out what he got hit.

He found a box with some tape on it so he decides to open it to see what’s in it.

“Open it Hajime.” Tooru excite what’s inside the box.

Hajime see to see it’s their time capsule from 10 years ago.

“So what is it Hajime.” Oikawa ask looking above to Hajime and surprise what is it.

“It’s our old time capsule it’s like been 10 years let’s see what’s in it.” Oikawa says and looks at it.

“It’s our old volleyball and picture where we are five.” Oikawa gushes and sits down with Iwaizumi to see a smile with it.

“So let’s do it.” Iwaizumi whispers and put his hands to Tooru chin.

“Yeah let’s.” Oikawa leaning for a kiss to Hajime.

  
**_____________**  


“FINALLY IWAZUMI SENPAI DID IT“. Hinata says with Kageyama looking at the binoculars. 

Hiding in a far away distance from the couple Hinata and Kageyama are spying both of them for the MatchMakers.

Both of them looking at their senpais as they make out through the tree.

Can I join the chat I want to help the hopeless couples.” Kageyama ask as they eat meat buns and talk about how hopeless are the next couple are.

“Yes you will join and we will force them to confesss to each other Hinata evil grins and Kageyama smile devilish.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MatchMakers makes a reaction of IwaOi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry if I was off for 1 month. I really didn’t have the time and my motivation of this story. I really had writers block and I could not think of anything so I will make this chapter the reaction of the MatchMakers. Sorry it’s short but they will be longer soon.

**_“The Third Wheelers”_ **

**  
  
**

**SunshineCrow10 add Oikawa Tōru to The Third Wheelers.**

**SunshineCrow10 changes Oikawa Tōru name to Grand King**

**SunshineCrow10:** Welcome to the fam Oikawa (๑>◡<๑)

 **GrandKing:** Hello and why is Iwa-chan here (ﾟoﾟ;; 

**0w0Boii:** HE IS THE MAN WHO ASK US LOVE ADVICE AND CHECK THE NAME HEY HEY HEY OwO 

**MilkBoii:** Yeah Oikawa Senpai this are the people whom made your man realize that he’s in love with you. 

**KnightAce:** STOP EXPOSING ME !!

 **Partii:** LETS PARTY !!!

 **SunshineCrow10:** NO PARTY!! we still have a lot of couples to smash up the oblivious couples and Tobio let’s show out beautiful collection of pics.

**MilkBoii send IwaOi pictures**

**GrandKing:**

KAGEYAMA NOOO!!

 **0w0Boii:**

HAHA HAHA GOOD ONE HINA AND KAGSS !,

 **SmallGIANT:**

This is good blackmail materials can you give me more.

 **SunshineCrow10:**

Sure Hoishimi nii-Chan (*≧∀≦*)

**______________**

“Kageyama let’s go plan for our new mission.” Hinata says as they walk into the bridge.

“So who next in our blacklist ships and a new tactic to go.” Kageyama asks Hinata whom became his new friend. 

“It will be a shiratorizawa player and called miracle boy and guess monster.” Hinata replies with a smile and hits Kageyama in the back.

“Ouchhh it’s hurt dumbass.” Kageyama yells pretending it hurts and a little smile forming. 

“You need that for calling me short when we met.” Hinata says laughing.


End file.
